


Criticità inaspettate

by hapworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat, Cohabitation, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Quando Tobio aveva accettato la proposta di Oikawa di andare a vivere insieme, si era creata nella sua testa un certo tipo di aspettativa: notti passate ad abbracciarsi, mattinate a farsi qualche coccola nel letto dopo aver condiviso un po' di piacere mattutino... Cose semplici, che di per sé erano la base del pacchetto convivenza, niente di trascendentale. Certo.Peccato che nel quadretto che si era figurato Tobio non era stato presente Shirano.





	Criticità inaspettate

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa a "[ _Non dire gatto se... ___](https://www.facebook.com/events/337282610256807/) _ _" a cura di[Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **Prompt:** 3\. "A e B decidono di andare a vivere insieme, ma il gatto di A è geloso di B."__

_\- ovvero come convivere con il gatto ciccione del tuo fidanzato senza essere ucciso -_

  
Quando Tobio aveva accettato la proposta di Oikawa di andare a vivere insieme, si era creata nella sua testa un certo tipo di aspettativa: notti passate ad abbracciarsi, mattinate a farsi qualche coccola nel letto dopo aver condiviso un po' di piacere mattutino... Cose semplici, che di per sé erano la base del pacchetto  _convivenza_ , niente di trascendentale. Certo.  
Peccato che nel quadretto che si era figurato Tobio non era stato presente Shirano.  
Shirano Oikawa era una palla di grasso rossa e bianca dal pelo lungo. Un enorme, gigantesco e mastodontico gatto che passava il novanta percento del tempo a strusciarsi contro le gambe del proprio ragazzo e a miagolare alla ricerca di cibo e di coccole. Questo, ovviamente, quando il suo padrone lo vedeva, perché quando Tooru era distratto, la bestiaccia lo fulminava con i suoi sottili e malevoli occhi gialli, prima di corrergli vicino a mordergli le caviglie, graffiargli le gambe e saltargli alle spalle soffiando come una sirena dei pompieri.  
Tobio dapprima non aveva capito l'entità del problema: gli piacevano gli animali – non aveva molto feeling, ma non si era mai disturbato di averne qualcuno o di andarci d'accordo – e il fatto che Oikawa avesse un enorme gattone come bonus non lo aveva turbato più di tanto. Il problema era arrivato dopo, quando durante una piacevole serata sul divano a farsi le coccole – con Tooru che cominciava a sospirare rumorosamente e i baci che toglievano loro il respiro – Shirano aveva preso a miagolare come se fosse in punto di morte, in modo continuo e acuto, tanto che il compagno, ancora col fiatone e una semi-erezione che gli sformava i pantaloni del pigiama, era andato in cucina a controllare. Tobio aveva aspettato un quarto d'ora, prima che Tooru tornasse con la bestiaccia tra le sue braccia che si strusciava contro il suo collo facendo le fusa innocentemente.  
Poteva essere un caso, poteva capitare. Ma l'episodio non era stato isolato e Tobio si era ben presto reso conto che la bestiaccia stava cercando in tutti i modi di tenerli lontani: si intrometteva persino quando dormivano! Kageyama ormai si svegliava con il culo di quel gatto sulla faccia e la sua coda in bocca ogni dannata mattina, quando avrebbe dovuto avere il viso di Oikawa a portata di bacio del buongiorno.  
«La stai prendendo troppo sul personale, Tobio-chan.» lo rimproverò divertito Tooru, la mano affondata nel pelo di quel maledetto gatto ciccione che gli stava seduto in grembo. Oh, Kageyama lo sapeva eccome, che non avrebbe dovuto esserne così irritato: era solo un gatto, giusto? Ma era proprio quello, il problema.  
Shirano era solo un dannatissimo gatto, eppure Tooru lo metteva prima di lui, ogni singola volta. Bastava che quella bestiaccia miagolasse un po', facesse finta di non avere appetito, si strusciasse sulle sue gambe e il suo ragazzo correva ad accudirlo, a prescindere dalla situazione in cui si trovassero – anche quelle più intime. Inutile negare che fosse un problema.  _Un grosso problema._  
«Nh.» un verso infastidito, mentre osservava con lo sguardo assottigliato la bestiola spaparanzata completamente sopra il  _suo_ fidanzato e faceva le fusa con gli occhi chiusi, la testa piegata verso l'alto quando Tooru gli grattava sotto il mento e la zampa che si muoveva un po' a scatto quando lo toccava sulla tempia.  _Gattaccio_.  
«Shira-chan è un golosone. Perché non provi a dargli due crocchette? Magari potreste fare amicizia...» propose Tooru, ma si vedeva che era ancora divertito immensamente dalla situazione. Tobio, invece, cominciava a irritarsi: erano due settimane che non riuscivano a farsi due coccole in pace, senza che quella bestiaccia apparisse con la sua “leggiadra” figura e si mettesse tra loro.  
Kageyama non era un ragazzo particolarmente fissato con il sesso, ma gli piacevano le coccole. Gli piacevano gli abbracci e gli piaceva quando Tooru, assonnato, lo cercava con quel sorriso tiepido e un po' languido, solo per sentirselo vicino. Peccato che tra lui e Oikawa assonnato ci fosse sempre la ciccia di quel botolo.  
Shirano, come richiamato dalla parola “crocchette”, socchiuse gli occhi gialli e li fissò implacabili su Tobio; lo stava chiaramente deridendo, mentre si sollevava, stiracchiandosi ed esponendo un po' il sedere in modo che Tooru gli accarezzasse contro l'attaccatura della coda, prima di rigirarsi e schiantarsi con quel suo enorme sedere contro le gambe del padrone. Dando il culo a Tobio. Se quella non era una provocazione bella e buona...  
Si morse l'interno della guancia, prima di dirsi che non ci aveva neppure provato. Doveva farlo.  
Il senpai  _amava_ quel gattaccio: se fosse riuscito a farselo amico, magari avrebbe potuto avere una chance di rabbonirlo un po' e avere Tooru tutto per sé, almeno per qualche ora. Almeno appena svegli. O durante la notte. O prima di cena.  
«D'accordo...» concesse dunque, alzandosi dal divano e guadagnandosi un sorriso ampio da parte dell'amante. Non lo stava prendendo in giro, sembrava sinceramente colpito dalla sua buona volontà, almeno per quella sua decisione.  
«Shirano-san, vieni-» lo richiamò, anche se non con particolare entusiasmo.  
La bestiaccia scese in tempo zero dal suo morbido piedistallo e lo seguì trottando in cucina, anticipandolo e salendo sul tavolo. Si era seduto, in attesa, e lo fissava. Un maledetto re, ecco cosa sembrava, in attesa di essere servito e riverito.  _Gatto ciccione_.  
Aprì la mensola e afferrò le crocchette signorili – manco a dirlo, Tooru aveva scatolette e croccantini gold per quella bestia, che non sembrava gradire altro – per poi osservare la ciotola con scritto il nome del gatto. Si piegò, rifornendola di una dose generosa.  
Il suo nemico rimase sul tavolo, osservando il tutto con occhio critico, scrutandolo dall'alto. La grossa coda rossa che si muoveva da una parte all'altra.  
Quando ebbe sistemato nuovamente il sacchetto, il gatto non si era mosso dal tavolo e lo guardava. Guardava lui e verso la ciotola di crocchette, come se fosse in attesa di qualcosa.  
«Tobio-chan~ Quando gli dai le crocchette metti la ciotola sul tavolo, sennò si offende!»  
Ecco, perfetto.  _Un maledettissimo-_  
Stava per ritirare la mano con cui aveva posato sul tavolo la ciotola, quando un fulmine bianco e rosso gli si avvinghiò contro, cercando di mordergli la mano. «Ehi-»  
«Che succede?» la testa di Tooru fece capolino e, proprio in quel momento, la bocca di Shirano, con i denti bene in vista, era ben chiusa intorno al polso di Tobio. « _SHIRANO!_ »  
Il richiamo alto di Tooru fece scattare il gatto, che dopo avergli graffiato un po' il punto vicino alla morsicatura, corse via soffiando con la coda enorme e gonfia.  
Tooru gli fu vicino in pochi istanti, la mano a sfiorargli il segno dei denti del gatto e i due graffi che, ancora bianchi, gli solcavano metà braccio. «Ah, mi spiace Tobio-chan.»  
Tobio scosse la testa, imbarazzato dall'improvvisa premura del compagno rispetto a ciò che Shirano gli aveva fatto – si era quasi aspettato che rimproverasse lui, piuttosto che la palla di pelo. «Forse mi sono mosso troppo in fretta...»  
L'altro sbuffò. «Perché lo difendi ora? Non lo odiavi?» Kageyama arrossì, distogliendo lo sguardo da quello divertito dell'amante. «Non è che lo odii... Ma...» non voleva apparire petulante e infantile – ci pensava già l'età a farlo sembrare tale, come se la differenza tra loro non fosse abbastanza. «Eri geloso di Shirano,  _Tobio~_?» il tono calcato e allungato sul suo nome lo fece avvampare maggiormente. «Io-»  
Tooru lo fece tacere dandogli un bacio a stampo. «Stupido. Shirano è un gatto.»  
«Lo so, ma...! Sembra sempre che ti importi più di lui che-»  
Lo sguardo che gli regalò il compagno gli fece abbassare gli occhi blu, ancora imbarazzato e senza parole, incapace di dire davvero qualcosa; sapeva cosa voleva dire quel suo osservarlo e Tobio si sentì fremere internamente, mentre Tooru gli sfiorava la guancia con le labbra e il naso con il suo, il respiro lieve, l'odore forte di liquirizia e dentifricio. «Stupido.» ripetè nuovamente, stavolta con un tono più basso, che fece scorrere nuovamente dei brividi lungo la schiena di Tobio.  
L'aspettativa lieve, mentre Oikawa gli avvolgeva le braccia sulle spalle e gli dava un bacio, stavolta approfondendolo lentamente; il respiro che si appesantiva e affrettava, gli occhi chiusi, le mani che si stringevano e i mugolii, frammentati dai rumori umidi delle bocche e delle lingue che si toccavano e lasciavano.  
Tobio chiuse le mani contro i glutei del proprio ragazzo, che si irrigidì con un ansimo sorpreso, ma allo stesso tempo prolungato – quel genere di verso che faceva ben intendere che la cosa gli piacesse – mentre i loro bacini entravano in contatto. «Tobio-chan...»  
«Meow~»  
Il miagolio fece sospirare Tobio, che aprì gli occhi, cercando Shirano e trovandolo che li osservava torvo dalla soglia della cucina. Aveva ancora il pelo irto, gli occhi gialli sottilissimi e la coda che si muoveva da una parte all'altra.  
Fece per lasciare Tooru, convinto che sicuramente sarebbe andato subito dalla bestiola, ma l'altro gli si strinse maggiormente contro, l'erezione che sfregava contro la sua; gli occhi liquidi, languidi, mentre la mano si stringeva contro i capelli della sua nuca. «Andiamo in camera...»  
Il sospiro mandò ancora più brividi a Tobio, che spostò lo sguardo sull'amante e gli sorrise imbarazzato, socchiudendo gli occhi. «E Shirano-san?»  
«Non morirà per qualche ora.» fu il ringhio basso di Tooru, mentre lo tirava a sé e poi se lo trascinava dietro in camera, chiudendo la porta. Il pensiero di Shirano dimenticato, almeno per le ore successive - almeno finché la bestiaccia non avrebbe dimostrato di saper aprire le porte attaccandosi alle maniglie.


End file.
